


Roble y rosas

by Dimondcat12



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flowers, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: "No importaba cuanta distancia separe sus dos almas, estas siempre volverían a estar juntas"
Relationships: Choi Minho & Kim Kibum | Key





	Roble y rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Pase mucho tiempo pensado sobre ellos, no quería escribir nada 18+(? o algo parecido. Resulto esto, me gusto. 
> 
> Pd: No soy buena en los resúmenes 
> 
> Pdd: No tengo lectores betas, ustedes son mis lectores beta. Ja :c

Dos niños corrían uno tras el otro, con los rostros manchado de barro. Uno de ellos sostenía en alto un camión de bomberos, era suyo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, menos con ese niño que siempre lo perseguía, era su sombra. Kibum solo quería estar solo y jugar en la caja de arena con el camión, pero estaba cansado y sucio, a su madre estaría feliz.

Kibum subió por una escalera de madera antes de dejarlas caer, dejando sin posibilidad que él otro niño lo siguiera ahí arriba.

-No es justo- chillo minho, intento subir, pero era demasiado bajo para alcanzar la plataforma- solo quiero jugar contigo-

-Yo no quiero jugar contigo, juega con otros niños-

\- ¡No hay otros niños, ki!¡Solo somos nosotros dos! - grito el niño, sus brazos se cruzaron encima de su pecho- ¿Por qué nunca quieres jugar conmigo?

-Porque eres molesto, siempre quieres todos mis juguetes para ti solo- respondió kibum- además, babeas como mi perro.

-Yo no babeo como un perro- sollozo minho, dos lagrimas corrían por su rostro infantil

Una punzada de culpabilidad cruzo el pecho de kibum, no importaba cuanto le desagradaba minho, él no quería verlo llorar, se veía horrible. Kibum intento ir bajar para ir al lado del niño, pero no había forma, había tirado al suelo las escaleras de plástico, estaba atrapado en ese lugar, busco con la mirada a su madre, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Podría saltar, pero era demasiado alto, un puchero se formo en sus labios y un sollozo salió de su garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, ki? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No puedo bajar- susurro kibum-

\- ¿Mmmh? -

-No puedo bajar-

Kibum esperaba que minho se burlara de él y se alejara, dejándolo en ese lugar, pero no lo hizo, extendió los brazos hacia él.

-Salta, yo te atrapare-

-No podrás…no podrás atraparme-

-Claro que sí, soy muy fuerte- dijo minho- confía en mi-

Kibum dejo a un lado el camino, sus pies estaban al borde, minho extendía sus cortos brazos hacia él, entonces, salto. Ambos cayeron al suelo, uno sobre el otro.

-Te lo dije- susurro minho- que podría atraparte-

Ambos niños se echaron a reír.

※∴※

Kibum estaba maldito, debía estar maldito.

Estaba siendo perseguido por un fantasma, el fantasma de choi minho. El niño que había conocido en el parque de juegos, él que lo había ayudado a bajar, con él que pasaba sus fines de semana, estaba sentado a su lado, le faltaban un par de dientes, pero eso no detenían sus sonrisas. El odio de kibum se hizo mas profundo, minho era el niño nuevo y tenía toda la atención de la profesora.

Kibum pensaba que la profesora era muy bonita, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se acercaba a él, quería ser el novio de su profesora. Ella decía que él era muy lindo, que cuando creciera seria aun mas lindo, siempre le daba una estrella extra cuando cumplía con sus deberes y cantaba canciones cuando era la hora de dormir.

Ambos serian novios, kibum estaba seguro de eso, quería crecer rápido para ser mucho mas lindo para ella.

-Kibum- dijo yeri, su voz era suave y calmada- ¿puedes prestarle tus colores a minho?

\- ¿Puedo tomar el verde, ki? Necesito pintar el pasto.

-No, no puedes- replico kibum- lo estoy utilizando-

-Claro que no, ese no es verde- dijo minho- es amarillo, ese es el verde-

Minho estiro la mano hacia el lápiz, pero fue detenido por kibum con un suave golpe sobre su mano. Los ojos de minho se ensancharon por la sorpresa, se llenaron de lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Ki…-

-Kibum, no debes golpear a tus compañeros- dijo yeri, sosteniendo a un minho que intentaba contener sus lagrimas.

Minho no era el único que sollozaba.

※∴※

Al paso de lo años, sus lazos se fortalecieron.

No importaba cuantas veces discutiera, cuantas veces dejasen de hablar, siempre volvían al lado del otro.

Taemin bromeaba con que ellos parecían una pareja de ancianos que discutía en todo momento, quizás, era así, pero kibum no opinaba lo mismo, solo era dos personas que no tenían mucho en común, pero eran amigos o al menos, lo intentaban.

No importaba en que problemas o peleas se metiera kibum, minho siempre lo atraparía como hace años atrás.

Kibum era el refugio de minho, podría ser él mismo cuando estaba con ese chico que hacia palpitar su corazón, que su piel cosquilleara con un ligero toque o que dejara de respirar cada vez que lo veía, minho se preguntaba cuando esos sentimientos de hermandad habían cambiado a anhelo, amor, deseo y dolor, jamás se lo diría, no quería alejarlo.

Alguien entro por la ventana de la habitación, minho salto fuera de la cama, rebuscando entro los cajones, saco una pequeña navaja que le había regalado su padre hace unos años atrás, había dicho que solo era decorativa, pero minho pronto descubrió que no era decorativa.

La navaja brillaba en la oscuridad, el hombre se levantó tembloroso del suelo y minho reconoció su figura familiar, dejo a un lado el arma y fue hacia kibum.

El estomago de minho se contrajo cuando vio el rostro magullado de su amigo, moretones se formaban sobre sus pómulos, uno de sus ojos estaba inyectado de sangre. Minho lo llevo hacia su cama, kibum gimió.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te paso?

-Esta vez, yo no tuve la culpa- respondió kibum, su voz se escuchaba preocupantemente cansada- solo iba a comprar un helado y ellos vinieron a mí.

-Te dije que te alejaras de ellos, pero nunca me haces caso-

-Jamás haría caso a una persona que se llama minho- murmuro kibum-

Minho volteo los ojos hacia atrás, salió de su habitación, el piso crujía debajo de sus pies. Empujo la puerta del baño, tanteando por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor, la luz cegó a minho por unos segundos.

Tomo la caja blanca con una cruz roja pintada en la tapa, salió corriendo devuelta su habitación. Kibum estaba sentado en el suelo, no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, pero minho jamás se acostumbraría, _nunca._

Él se arrodillo aun lado de su compañero, kibum parpadeaba lentamente, se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. Minho empapo un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, kibum ahogo un chillido, una herida abierta y alcohol no eran una buena combinación.

-No necesitas demostrar nada a nadie, kibum- susurro minho, su aliento mentolado chocaba contra la mejilla de su compañero- un día de estos, te van a matar- frunció el ceño- no estoy bromeando, deja de reírte-

-Te pareces a mi madre- murmuro kibum, el dolor recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo-

-No hables-

\- ¿Quieres que me quede callado mientras tú me regañas?

-Si- minho suspiro- no entiendo del porque sigues haciendo esto-

-Jamás lo entenderías- dijo kibum- el perfecto minho jamás entendería es estar en las sombras, que nadie te mire ni por un segundo- paso la lengua por encima de sus labios, el sabor metálico se hizo un poco mas fuerte dentro de su boca-

-Si, si, pobre de ti- minho fruncia el ceño- deja de compadecerte de ti mismo, deja de actuar como si nada te importara- presiono el algodón al costado de la boca del chico, limpiando el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su barbilla- vuelve a ser tú, ki

El corazón de kibum se acelero al escuchar ese apodo de su infancia, minho era el único que lo llamaba de esa manera.

-El test llego esta mañana-

\- ¿Qué? -

-El test llego esta mañana…ese test-

\- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? -

Kibum rio: -Creo que ya lo sabes, minho- suspiro- ninguno se sorprendió cuando vieron el resultado… omega- 

-Ki…puedo entender que…

-No lo entiendes, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que implica ser un omega- exploto kibum- alguien como tú, jamás entendería a alguien como yo-

-Ki…

Kibum salió por la ventana, dejando atrás a un minho confundido.

Ninguno de los dos intercambió palabras por las semanas siguientes.

※∴※

Ambos recostados en el jardín de la escuela, ninguno de los dos tenían intenciones de dejar pasar ese día perfecto. El comienzo de la primavera, cielo despejado con el sol brillando en lo mas alto, pajarillos revoloteaban sobre ellos, saltando entre las hojas de los árboles, su suave cantar los envolvía.

\- ¿Crees que alguna vez podríamos volar como ellos?

\- ¿Por qué haces preguntas estúpidas? -

-Deja de ser desagradable y responde-

El chico suspiro derrotado. 

-Nada es imposible- respondió kibum- quizás, algún día podríamos volar como ellos- una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro- quizás, nos salgas alas de la espalda y cargaríamos sobre las cabezas de las personas.

-Dios, eres imposible y asqueroso-

Kibum rio hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler, hasta que lagrimas saltaran de sus ojos, estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero su compañero ya le daba la espalda. En ese momento, kibum se percató de algo curioso, minho brillaba debajo del sol, él brillaba. Él extendió la mano hacia la espalda del otro, sin presionar, sus dedos se deslizaron por encima de la tela.

Minho permanecía quieto.

Kibum jamás había sido bueno para darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles, eran demasiado pequeños para tomarlos en cuenta, pero los hombros se habían vuelto más anchos, pronto necesitaría un nuevo uniforme, su cabello suave entre sus dedos, kibum se preguntaba que textura tendría su piel.

Un grito lejano sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, un hombre se acercaba a ellos a grandes pasos, si los atrapaba, estaría en un gran problema. Kibum se levantó, tirando del brazo a un adormilado minho.

-Vamos, minho-

\- ¿Qué paso? -

-Hora de correr-

Minho se paralizo por unos segundos antes de tomar la mano de su compañero y salir corriendo, lejos de esa persona que gritaba a sus espaldas. Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero ninguno se detuvo.

※∴※

Kibum podría sentir su propio aroma impregnándose en cada parte de ese baño, dulce y empalagoso, él estaba aterrado y su corazón estaba destrozado, esto no podía estar pasando. El chico se refugio en una de las esquinas, sus piernas se sentían cansadas para dar un paso más.

Cada parte de él se sentía agotada, solo quería dormir.

Pero si él seguía permaneciendo en ese lugar, estaba condenado, pronto alguien lo encontraría y…un sollozo se escapo de su garganta. Él se odiaba, odiaba esa mínima parte que anhelaba que alguien entrara para ayudarlo aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Un nombre apareció en la mente del chico: Choi Minho.

El omega se paralizo cuando alguien, cerro los ojos y se permitió ir a su lugar de paz, pero no sucedió nada, nadie lo ataco. Kibum abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con minho, podía ver en sus ojos la lucha interna que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo en sus acciones, kibum se lanzo entre los brazos de su compañero, hundió su rostro en su pecho y aspiro ese aroma que picaba en la punta de su nariz. Kibum jamás lo confesaría, pero estuvo satisfecho cuando un gruñido retumbo en el pecho de minho, ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello.

-No- gruño minho- Kibum, no-

El chico se apartó del cuerpo del alfa, kibum jamás pensó que el rechazo doliera tanto. Minho rodeo sus hombros con su chaqueta, el aroma del roble que se mezclaba con la menta envolvió al joven.

-Vamos a la enfermería-

Kibum no respondió, se desvaneció entre los brazos de su compañero.

><<<

Después de ese suceso, kibum fue expulsado de la escuela por provocar un “desastre” en el baño, ninguno de los directivos escuchó los reclamos de sus padres o él mismo, minho intento visitarlo, pero kibum no aceptaba en verlo, no tenía el valor de ver su rostro. Kibum corto los lazos con minho por unos días, solo hasta que se calmaran sus pensamientos.

Esos días se hicieron volvieron semana, luego meses y finalmente, años.

En ocasiones, kibum se preguntaba que había sucedido con minho. Si él no hubiera sido cobarde ¿Minho seguiría en su vida? ¿Le habría confesado que, en su primer celo, se había aferrado a su chaqueta? ¿Qué había fantaseado con sus manos sobre sus caderas? ¿Hubieran seguido siendo amigos después de eso?

-Esto es inútil- Murmuro kibum, se asomo por la venta, el cielo estaba a punto de romperse sobre la cuidad-

Rebusco en el interior de su pantalón, era hora de cerrar la floristería. Un hombre entro a trompicones, pequeños charcos se formaron debajo de sus pies.

\- ¿Qué carajo? Largo, este lugar esta cerrado-

Kibum levanto la mirada y se paralizo, ese rostro, esos ojos. Ambos jóvenes se observaron en silencio, confundidos hasta que uno de ellos sonrió, iluminando el mundo del otro.

Kibum estaba de vuelta en casa.

-Me alegra que no hayas cambiado mucho, ki-

-Minho-

-El mismo- respondió el hombre- esto es una agradable coincidencia- paso una mano por encima de su cabello humedecido- lo siento por entrar de esta manera, pero la lluvia me atrapo, no sabia donde entrar-

-Estas mojando el suelo-

-Lo siento-

-No te muevas, traeré un par de toallas-

-Así que…ahora trabajas en una ¿floristería? -

\- ¿Es raro? –kibum rebuscaba entre las cajas detrás del mostrador, tomando un par de toallas- aquí tienes-

-Gracias- respondió minho- para ser sincero, es raro, siempre pensé que terminarías en el ejercito o político-

\- ¿Debería sentirme alagado u ofendido? -

Minho se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Un aroma se levanto sobre las flores, sobre su propio aroma, roble.

Era roble. Kibum observo a minho en silencio, había cambiado, se había vuelto mucho más guapo, pero seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda una habitación, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su torso, la tela de la camisa se pegaba a su piel, revelando los contorneados músculos.

-Y tú ¿Qué…que hiciste con tu vida? -

-Soy fotógrafo, hago lo que puedo- respondió minho- salía de una reunión cuando…fue atrapado-

Kibum rio, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador, ese aromaba comenzaba a marearlo y estaba a punto de ronronear.

\- ¿Reunión importante? -

-Muy importante- susurro minho, ese brillo ilumino sus ojos oscuros-

Minho frotaba su cabello, gotas de agua caían sobre el piso, pero esta vez, kibum no dijo nada. Minho clavo su mirada en el rostro del omega que se tenso en su lugar, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, kibum se veía reflejado en sus ojos oscuros.

-Ki ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - sus dedos se enredaban en la toalla blanca-

-Hazla-

\- ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué desapareciste? –

Durante su tiempo compartido, kibum había aprendido a leer las preguntas medias de minho “¿Por qué me dejaste solo?”

-Yo…- el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, subía poco a poco hacia su lengua, volviéndola pesada- después de “eso” …me expulsaron-

-Responde a la pregunta, ki-

-A mis padres le asignaron un puesto alto en otra cuidad-

-Sigues sin responderla-

Minho se acercaba y kibum retuvo el instinto de retroceder, su orgullo se negaba a ser acorralado por él. Ese aroma comenzaba confundirlo, pensamientos claros se esfumaban entre sus dedos y el deseo de besar esos labios curiosos se volvía insoportable.

Algo entre ellos se fortaleció, hilos en su interior se unieron y todo volvió a ser como antes, aunque no lo fuera.

Minho aparto un mechón de castaño que caía sobre el rostro del omega, este cerro los ojos.

-No podía verte- susurro kibum- me volví un cobarde ante tu presencia, no quería que te burlaras. Yo…hice algo muy malo-

\- ¿Qué hiciste, kibum? -

-No te lo diré- respondió, su voz salió como un graznido, su rostro enrojeció-

Minho vio el pánico en aquellos ojos oscuros, una parte de él se sintió culpable.

-Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo, esta bien-

El lugar de minho se deslizo por la mejilla de kibum, alzando su rostro- Mírame, kibum-

Kibum tembló, realmente lo hizo, su nombre salía como miel de los labios del hombre para al frente suyo, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Lo siento por no darme cuenta, debía darte tu espacio- susurro, minho estaba demasiado cerca al rostro de chico- pasé días enteros sentado en las escaleras, pensando que en cualquier momento volverías, pero cuando me di cuenta que me habías abandonado, mi corazón se rompió ¿Qué vas hacer con el pobre corazón roto de este hombre, kibum? -

-No lo sé. Yo…no lo sé-

Una vez más, minho sonrió y kibum pudo ver la promesa de un nuevo comienzo. Quizás, esta vez, haría las cosas bien.


End file.
